blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Forest of Secrets of Secrets
This is a sequel to the Missing Switch which was a previous fanfic of mine. It's a parody of Warriors. I do update it, but not very often and also some chapters may be long or really short. |-|Prologue= Yellowfang drank her pumpkin spice and she gasped. “What is it?” Bluestar asked. "A prophecy" Yellowfang said, "It's a prophecy about a cat who will be coming towards the clans" "Is the cat good?" Bluestar asked while eating nervously on her pancakes, "I don't know" Yellowfang responded. Yellowfang went past some StarClan cats who were playing Smash Bros, and said, "The cat is....going......to....be......red". Bluestar gasped. Yellowfang looked at the distance and said, "Give me my caviar" |-|Chapter One= Twigbranch returned, after collecting three thousand peppermint tea bags and she saw that ThunderClan was having a very lazy slow day. Sparkpelt came rushing in and bumped into the wall eight hundred billion times and said to Twigbranch, "I like melons". Twigbranch nodded to Sparkpelt and went towards the medicine cats' den. "Hey guys I got the tea bags for y'all" She said. Jayfeather went towards the tea bags and picked up three from the pile and placed them in hot water. Twigbranch stepped out of the den and saw Graystripe and Millie eating bread together and singing "All Star" Twigbranch was proud of the elders. Just then Finleap came in with McDonalds. "Yummy" Twigbranch said and grabbed one of the bags and was shocked, "Finleap!? You forgot the sweet and sour sauce!". Finleap gasped and said shamefully, "How could I?". The ThunderClan cats looked at Finleap with shame. Bramblestar came down from Highledge and said, "Where is my blueberry jam?". No cat replied back to him, so Bramblestar repeated himself, but even louder, "WHERE IS MY BLUEBERRY JAM?!?!?!?!?". This time one cat spoke up, "I know where it is". All cats turned to face the cat, it was Brackenpelt. "Well then, where is it?" Bramblestar asked and Brackenpelt said, "I saw a cat take it last sundown". Bramblestar took a deep breath and sighed. "Send a patrol". |-|Chapter Two= Twigbranch was chosen to go on a patrol to find Bramblestar's blueberry jam, but nothing still was found from the search. "Look!" Stormcloud screamed at the top of his lungs, "It's jam!!!!". But once they checked out to see if there was blueberry jam there was nothing and besides the pile of jam wasn't even jam it was jelly. "I want grape juice sooooooo badly" groaned Eaglepaw, "We only have apple juice right now" Ambermoon said to her apprentice. So Ambermoon gave Eaglepaw a juice box. Suddenly a cat riding a moose came in and bumped into a tree, "Hey" Twigbranch said to the cat, "Hi" the cat said and it was Violetshine from SkyClan, Twigbranch's sister. Twigbranch gave her sister a worried glance, "You should be careful" Twigbranch chuckled and Violetshine chuckled with her sister. "HEY GUYS LOOK!" a cat screeched, it was Hawkwing. He rode a deer, jumped off it, and did a double backflip, "I'm cool". The two sisters rolled their eyes at their dad. "What are SkyClan cats doing here?" asked Thornclaw who was getting annoyed, "We're looking for Leafstar's coffee" Violetshine said, "Wait your leader is missing something too?" Eaglepaw asked and Violetshine and Hawkwing nodded. "Hmm pretty sketchy" Twigbranch murmured and all the cats nodded their head in agreement. |-|Chapter Three= Back in ThunderClan camp the cats were enjoying their McDonalds, but were kind of sad 'cause there was no sweet and sour sauce. The cats from the patrol just came back. Bramblestar came down from Highledge and asked, "Found it?". The patrol shook their heads in sadness and Bramblestar looked at them with shame. Bramblestar shouted out words that were too hard to understand and the rest ThunderClan just awkwardly ate their hash browns from McDonalds. The patrol went into their dens with no McDonalds for them to eat. More Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress